


My Eyes!

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's Eyes and Ears will never be the same, Awkward, Dirty Talk, F/F, How Do I Tag, Humor, I apologize if you laugh too hard., Kara is always on Top, Poor Alex - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexy Times Get Interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex is forever traumatized as she walks in on sexy times between Kara and Lena.Let me know if I missed any important tags.





	My Eyes!

Alex knew that one day Kara would forget to lock her door, and Alex would walk in on her having alone time as Alex referred to it. However, Alex most certainly did not expect to walk in on what she was seeing before her now. 

Kara was behind Lena, who was on all fours on the ground. A band around Kara's waist connected to something that was akin to a harness. Alex knew exactly what it was, and blushed furiously at walking in on Lena and Kara's sexy times.  
She was about to leave as fast as she could without making a sound, when Kara chuckled. “Who's my bad little CEO.”  
Lena moaned. “I am, Kara.”  
“So, what do you think I should do to you?” Kara's voice took on a more crueler tone than anything Alex had heard.  
“You need to punish me, mistress.” Lena spoke.  
“Punish you? You mean you like this?” Kara grinned and thrust her body forward.  
Lena yelped. “Yes! Kara. Please, harder, I need it.”

“You need what, Lena?” Kara spoke.  
“Please, Mistress Kara. Fuck my ass hard. I need it.” Lena whimpered.

At those words, Alex fainted.  
Kara turned her head when she heard the noise of Alex slamming to the ground.  
“Uh-oh.” She gulped.  
Lena turned her neck. “Well, that's awkward.” 

&^&

Alex woke up a short time later on the couch in Kara's apartment. “What the...I must have passed out.”  
Kara and Lena looked over at her from the two chairs near the couch.  
“So, uh, Alex, what do you remember seeing?” Kara spoke, and then blushed. 

Lena just stared at the ground.  
Alex blinked, then her eyes widened. “Oh, good lord! I did not need to see that.”  
Kara groaned. “I am so sorry, and I did not realize anyone could faint from that.” 

Lena chuckled. “I think it's because she always thought I would be the Top in a relationship.”  
Alex winced. “No, that's actually not it. It's just. OH, God, my eyes, and my ears!”  
Kara groaned. “Oh, this is so awkward.”  
“You don't fucking say?!” Alex groaned.

“I need to go get drunk and do like all the cocaine ever to get rid of that image.” Alex groaned.

“I think it would probably be safer for me to tap you in the forehead and give you a stroke.” Kara sighed.  
“No thanks.” Alex groaned.

Lena sighed. “Well, this is indeed awkward, but well, Kara, freaking lock the door every time now! Geez!” 

“I will!” Kara groaned.

Alex sighed. “Well, I won't do drugs, but I've got to go and just like take a moment. I didn't need to see or hear that.” 

“Okay, I get it!” Kara winced. “So sue us.”  
“Gee, Kara, I'm sorry, you know. I shouldn't keep freaking out, but still. I'm going to go now.” Alex stood up and left Kara's apartment quickly.

“Oh, Rao! Fahuhhchaoku!" Kara shouted.   
Lena chuckled. “I don't know what you said, but I can get what it means.” 

"That's basically the Kryptonian equivalent of saying fuck really loud.” Kara chuckled.  
“So, like when a person steps on a Lego.” Lena grinned.

“Yes.” Kara sighed. “Oh, boy, this is going to be one heck of a conversation with my sister later.”  
Lena smirked. “Poor Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize so much if you do have a nosebleed from laughing at this story, or crying.
> 
> Also, you might just need to look at Lena in a different light after this one. :)


End file.
